Conventional watercraft lift systems typically include a kinematically linked frame assembly that generally takes the shape of a parallelogram. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,479 describes a parallelogram-shaped lift having a stationary base coupled to parallel links, which in turn are coupled to a lift platform for supporting a watercraft. As described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0147268, one or more hydraulic actuators may be coupled to cross members of the lift such that pressurization or depressurization of the actuator moves the lift from a collapsed configuration to a raised configuration, or vice-versa. Other versions of conventional watercraft lift systems include a cable-pulley system for moving the lift between the collapsed and raised configurations.
Conventional watercraft lift systems, whether having a parallelogram-shape or not, have frame members that are typically pin-pin connected. For example, the links are pin-connected to the base and bunk (e.g., upper rail assembly), respectively.